Scream When You Love Me
by DirtyLikeHell
Summary: It always meant something more to her, but she knew that it all didn't matter a thing to the redhead boy. Temari knew exactly what her younger brother wanted from her, she knew what he needed and craved for. It doesn't matter what; she would always please her little brother. She would always please the Kazekage. She would always please him with her screams. Sandcest, GaaTema.


This fanfic contains incest and it is a kind of non-con. I'll change the rating to M later when I update the next chapter, which will contain the things I've mentioned.

Anyway, good reading! :D

* * *

Her legs were shaking. It was such a hard thing to see coming from Sabaku no Temari. The brave, fearless, Temari, the older sister of the fifth Kazekage, Gaara.

_Gaara_.

He was obviously the reason why the blonde was so nervous. She knew this day was the day. It was the day that he would do all again, the day he would enter her room and take her. He was going to take her, take her body, take her heart, take her soul, as the good demon he was.

And Temari would make sure to give him her everything, and would pray he would be satisfied and pleased with his one-san. She would give her blood and flesh for it.

Temari could always deny it, but she knew she always wanted Gaara's affection, his love, his trust. She always loved him; she always wanted to be loved by him, to feel his body touching hers with love. With love, not lust. But she never managed to get any of it, so she would at least just please him. That was something she could give him. If she could give him something she, in a strange way, would feel a little better for leaving him.

The blonde always carried a big fault with her. She always blamed herself for Gaara being the way he was, for not being able to change him, to fall asleep the monster in him. She blamed herself for everything, even though it wasn't her fault.

What happened to Gaara and Naruto three years ago, in the Chunin exam, didn't change the redhead. It only made him want more power. Gaara improved a lot, and soon became the Kazekage. He became the Kazekage because of his strength, because Sunagakure's people knew he had enough power to protect them, not because of the fake love he carried for his village.

People still feared him. Everyone feared him, even Kankuro did.

Even Temari.

Temari's breath started to get faster and deregulated, she got up from the big couch and eventually started to walk from one side to the other. She was feeling so tired, and yet, she was trying to just accept the fact she won't be able to rest this night. She won't be able to feel herself free from him.

Well, it is not like she wanted to be away from Gaara. Maybe a little bit, but she still wanted to be with him. Not in the same way he wanted to be with her, of course.

Temari was Gaara's sister after all. She should love him as a brother, only as a brother, nothing else. But she couldn't help what she felt for him.

The blonde ambassador was rapidly taken out of her thoughts when she heard the Kazekage's hoarse, yet calm voice calling her name: "Temari."

"G-Gaara… Do you need something?" The girl asked as her hands quickly started to shake.

"Not really." Gaara gave his answer after examine his sister's posture, clearly seeing her state of stress. "I just don't want you to be late to our meeting with the ancients." He commented after continue. "Temari… Is there something bothering you?" Gaara asked with a blank look, not really caring about it.

"No. No, I'm just anxious." She answered.

Temari swallowed hard and watched as the redhead boy just grunted and walked away.

She hated that. Temari hated when she showed weakness, but she just couldn't hold herself when she was so close to her younger brother, when was talking to him, even when she was thinking about him. She always started to get nervous and apprehensive.

It just teared her. It was not easy to describe what she felt for Gaara. As well it wasn't easy to describe what he felt for her. Temari really wanted his love, she wanted it so hard, that she would be able to destroy her own moral value for it.

Gaara wasn't like that. He didn't really know what to feel, but he knew what he wanted from her and to him, it was enough.

The blonde didn't want to give in again this night. She didn't want him lying on her bed, beside her. She actually wanted him to love her as he should love her, as Kankuro loved her. She didn't want to be used, she didn't want him to leave after he was finished, and she didn't want to cry nor feel pain.

She just wanted he was never born.

Temari was feeling tired, under so much pressure. She just went to her room, she would wait until the meeting and when it was finally over, she would just wait. She would wait in her room.

And then she would scream.

And then she would scream _for him_.

* * *

Well, it was the first chapter and it was really small, but that's why I didn't think this chapter was important. I'm updating next chapter today later on… maybe, or I'll update it next week. I'm not really sure when, but it will be fast!

But I'm already warning you! Next chapter contains a kind of non-con, incest and cannibalism (yeah, a little of cannibalism), if you don't like those things, don't read it! The rating will change to M! Buuut… I think next chapter is worth reading, it is all on you guys! (:


End file.
